Existing public transportation typically involves bus travel along predetermined routs, picking up passengers at predetermined locations or stops. At the predetermined stops, passengers typically must wait for the bus. These passengers can only get on or off the bus at these predetermined stops. This holds true regardless of weather, street conditions or the time of day or night. The entire concept of public transportation where busses take pre-determine routes with predefined stops has existed since the beginnings of public transportation. This approach is inefficient, and inconvenient for passengers, especially when the weather is bad. Also, busses sometimes have to change routes unexpectedly, when there are accidents, road construction, fires and other conditions, which may not be known to riders, causing them to waste time waiting for a bus that will not arrive, or not stop where expected.